Change Series Book 1 - A change in the Tale
by detectivecaz
Summary: They say change is never necessary a bad thing, but many do not believe that sentiment. For when Olivia wakes up to an unexpected visitor in her apartment with a baby and a request. She is left with a decision that will ultimately change her life, in more ways than she could ever imagine...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** First book in the Change Series. :D

I have always loved the idea of Bond being crossed over with Harry Potter, and this is one of the many ideas that i have for it. Mostly retelling of each of the books/movies, but with a Bond twist. So the Bond/Potter timelines will be different from canon. So some things written in the book will not be the same in this story, and this will be completely AU. (Thank goodness there is seven Bond movies with DenchM and seven HP books).

I was unsure of what house young Olivia would have been placed in when she was at Hogwarts, but i felt she had the traits of a Slytherin.

Usual disclaimers apply for both franchise.

Spoilers for the start of the Philosopher's Stone.

_Italics - thoughts_

* * *

Minerva watched as Albus walked away, not looking back at the baby, he had just left on the doorstep of the boy's aunt and uncle. She could not believe the nerve of that man. She respected him. Nevertheless, but how could he be so foolish as to leave a baby wrapped in blankets out in the cold, with nothing more than a letter to tell his relatives why he was there?

Still angry, she transformed into her cat form and perched herself next to the sleeping baby to make sure no harm would come to him.

All through the night, she sat never moving, afraid something would happen. In her mind, she knew that his aunt would never accept the boy due to his magical abilities. Lilly often told her how her sister used to call her a freak and that she was unnatural. Minerva did not want the same to happen to Harry, Lilly would never forgive her.

The memory of Lilly brought new pain to her heart. She had cared for her as if she were her own. If she knew that, she did nothing to help her child… Minerva would not have wanted to see the disappointed look on her face if she were still alive.

Nevertheless, what could she do? She could take the child for herself and give him the childhood he deserved. However, with her job, she knew she would not have the time and it would cause Albus to become suspicious. The man would never let her adopt Harry; he could be as stubborn as she was. Not to mention he would probably say it would be too dangerous for him, as well as her.

She needed to think of an answer and soon.

"_The Weasley's, they would be more than happy to look after Harry." _She thought to herself.

_"No, that wouldn't work. Molly has her hands full already with her own children. Another would not help matters."_

_"Think Minerva! Who can you trust?"_

That was when her eyes widened in realisation.

_"Of course, why didn't I think of her before?"_

Her excitement did not last long.

_"That would never work either." _

Minerva knew her sister was just as busy as she was with her job. She worked late hours so she was hardly ever at home. However, there could be a way. She never did like the choices that Albus made, and once she hears how the boy's aunt used to treat Lily. Maybe, just maybe it would be enough to persuade her to look after him.

She came back to the present when the first ray of morning light slowly cast a glow across Privet Drive. It would only be a few more hours before the Dursley's would be awake.

Her mind made up, she transformed back into her human self, and quickly put her plan into motion.

She carefully picked Harry up from the doorstep and held him close to her chest. He was still sound a sleep; completely unaware of what was happening.

"You won't have to stay here Harry. That I promise you." She whispered softly to him.

With her precious bundle in her arms, she walked to the end of Privet Drive never once looking back. With a small pop, she was gone.

Minerva appeared inside her sister's apartment a few seconds later. Looking around she noticed the woman was not awake yet. Shaking her head, she made her way over to the sofa to wait for her. It was at that moment that Harry decided to wake up. He started crying, to which Minerva tried to sooth him, so as not to wake the woman a sleep in the next room.

"Hush little one." Minerva cooed, trying to calm him down.

It did not seem to work as Harry started crying louder. The door to the bedroom opened and out stepped her sister, wand pointed, hair mused from sleep with an annoyed look on her face. Once she was aware of who it was, she lowered her wand.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Minerva could hear the annoyance in her voice. It took all of her power not to roll her eyes at her sister's blunt question. She did not get a chance to answer; being abruptly cut off before she could get a word out.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

The sound of her raised voice caused Harry to cry louder.

"Now look what you've done!" Minerva looked to the child in her arms and began rocking him gently from side to side, trying to get him back to sleep.

"Is that a baby?"

Minerva looked back to the other woman, noting the disbelief in her voice.

"Well done. Ten points to Slytherin for observation skills!"

"This is hardly the time for sarcasm Minerva!"

She closed her eyes, wondering what her sister had gotten herself into this time.

"You do realise that Albus is going to have a fit, when he finds out you have taken a baby." She re-opened her eyes looked straight back at Minerva.

"That's part of the reason why I'm here."

"You had best explain to me then, from the start, as to why an earth you are here with a baby in your arms screaming their head off!" She folded her arms over her chest, waiting for her to speak.

Minerva was not fazed by her no nonsense, bossy attitude. She had been on the receiving end of it for years.

"Well it's nice to see you again too, Olivia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**Sorry this took a while to update my dears, uni work has been mad these few weeks. Will try and update this fic and my others sooner :D

Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed. Hope you like this chapter :)

I should mention also that Harry is younger here than what he is in the original book. Also, Fudge is the Minister of magic at this time so it fits in with my Bond plot further on. :)

* * *

Olivia waited for her sister to start talking; this was going to be good to hear her try to explain this.

"They're dead Oli."

Whatever she was expecting it was not this. She slowly unfolded her arms and made her way over to Minerva.

"Who's dead Min?" She reached out her hand and placed it on her arm in comfort.

"Lily and James Potter, You Know Who killed them last night at Godric's Hollow, he tried to kill Harry, but failed I'm not sure how it happened,"

Olivia felt relieved that Voldemort was finally gone, but her heart went out to the young couple that lost their lives who would never get to see their son grow up. She knew how close Minerva was to Lilly, she could only imagine what she was going through. She looked to the baby in her sisters arms, and noticed the lightening bolt scar on his forehead that stood out against his pale skin.

"Is that where Voldemort tried to kill him?" She felt Minerva flinch at the name, and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Albus said he would have that mark for the rest of his life. I asked him if we could hide it with a glamour charm so it wouldn't be visible, but he merely said scars were useful as reminders."

"That man seriously needs to get his head checked. I know he is your husband Minerva but the man on occasion can be a senile old fool."

Olivia told her still looking at the crying baby. It did not look like he would be stopping anytime soon.

Letting out a sigh she told Minerva to sit on her sofa while she went to make them some tea, although the way things were sounding, she would need something stronger at the end of it.

She entered the living room a few moments later, tray in her hand with the tea.

"He won't stop crying I've tried everything."

Olivia knew Minerva was getting frustrated; she was not the only one, she could feel a headache coming on herself with all the crying.

She placed the tray on the table, before sitting on the sofa next to Minerva.

"Has he been fed?"

"No, I don't exactly have any baby supplies do I?" Minerva told her losing her patience.

"Good thing I can do basic transfiguration then isn't it."

Olivia reached over and picked up the bottle she transfigured, when she was making the tea and passed it to Minerva.

She took the bottle and tried to give it to Harry. Olivia watched on, as her sister did not seem to be having any luck.

"This is getting ridiculous. Here you try."

"Not a chance I'm not good with babies."

"For goodness sake Olivia will you just try?"

"Alright fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Minerva transferred Harry from her own arms into her sisters. Once she was sure he was secure, she passed the bottle over to her. Olivia took the bottle and looked to the baby in her arms, for someone so small; he had a pair of lungs on him. She placed the bottle to his lips, softly talking to him to coax him into taking the bottle.

She watched as he eventually took the nipple of the bottle in his mouth and slowly started to suck on it. His crying lessened and she noticed he was looking at her with his emerald eyes.

Minerva let out a sigh of relief, and gave a small smirk at her sister holding, and feeding a baby. If people saw her now, they would not believe their eyes.

"Say one thing or tell anyone and I'll hex you into next year." She told her still looking at Harry.

"I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them." Minerva took a sip of her tea, closing her eyes as the warm liquid helped her relax.

"So tell me the rest of your tale as to why little Harry here, became in your possession." She said the last word in a mocking tone.

Minerva opened her eyes and continued where she left off, holding the cup between her hands.

"Albus brought him to his aunt and uncles, planning to let the boy stay with them as they were the only family he had."

Olivia looked over to her, "Why did you take him then, he obviously was going to be taken care of."

"That's where you would be wrong. The boy's aunt is against anything magical; she disliked her own sister and often called her a freak. Lilly used to tell me everything that happened over the holidays between them."

"And Albus was going to leave him with them after he probably knew everything that girl had to suffer."

Minerva could hear the disapproving tone in her voice, and she could not blame her. She often wondered herself if her husband had finally lost it, she did not want to see her reaction when she heard the next part.

"Yes, he had everything laid out in a letter explaining what happened, and placed Harry on their doorstep, with the letter on top and walked away."

"He what!" the loudness in her voice caused Harry to whimper.

"Shh, it's alright Harry."

The gentleness in her voice surprised Minerva, maybe her idea would work after all.

Once Olivia was, sure Harry was ok and resumed drinking his bottle she turned back to her sister, lowering her voice so as not to startle Harry again.

"He left a one year old on the doorstep in the bloody cold, with nothing more than a letter is the man deranged. I have always said that man lost it years ago, this just proves my theory."

Minerva saw the anger in her sister's eyes; she would not want to be Albus when Olivia saw him.

"That's why I took him Oli; I was not leaving him there. He does not deserve to live in a home with a family that doesn't love him. That's why I came here."

"So what are you going to do? If you look after Harry, Albus will become suspicious. It's not like you can exactly leave your position and move out till he's old enough to go to Hogwarts."

Minerva took a deep breath, "I know that, which is why I thought…"

"You thought what?" Her eyes widened in realisation as to what Minerva was trying to ask her.

"You can't be serious! I don't have time to look after a baby; I run a secret intelligence service for Christ sake. I know nothing about babies, it is hard enough trying to deal with a trigger happy grown man, never mind a baby added to the mix!"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you could do it. I know you will take care of him as your own Oli, and give him the childhood he deserves. You can tell him about our world when he is old enough or does accidental magic. If he is at the Dursley's he will get none of that."

"And what are you going to tell Albus? He will click on sooner or later that Harry is missing?"

Minerva sighed, "I'll think of something, but if you adopt him Albus can't take him from you as you would be his legal guardian."

"Let's say if I agree to this, who will look after him while I'm at work? I can't exactly take a leave of absence for eleven years can I?"

"You wouldn't have to leave work for eleven years, only a few weeks till you get everything settled. I will arrange something, I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind looking after him from time to time, myself included. Plus the house elves would help; I can have one sent to you."

"What about supplies? I don't exactly have baby things stored in my closet!"

"We can transfigure some items, till we go shopping later."

Olivia sighed, "I'm not sure I'm the right person for the job Minerva, is there not anyone else who would take him in?"

No, I don't trust anyone else." She reached out her hand and placed it on Olivia's arm before she continued.

"He will be famous; everyone will know who he is. I would rather he grows up with you, knowing his heritage without all the whispers behind his back for as long as possible."

Olivia knew she had a point, but could she really see herself as a parental figure to him. She looked down at Harry and noticed he had finished his bottle. She placed the empty bottle on the table, before repositioning him so his chin now rested on her shoulder holding him with one hand while the other, she used to gently pat his back.

She felt wetness on her shoulder where Harry's head was and closed her eyes. Minerva looked on with a smile.

"Maybe next time you should place a towel on your shoulder."

Olivia ignored her, and removed him from her shoulder, repositioned him in her arms. She cautiously, reached out a finger to him, which Harry grabbed onto, giving her a little laugh.

"It looks like someone has already decided for you Oli."

She could not deny that she was slowly starting to come round to the idea; she knew it would be hard work, juggling her job and a baby, but with help, she may be able to manage.

Giving Harry a little smile, she turned back to Minerva. "Alright, you win. I'll look after him, but you are explaining to him when he is older about what happened to his parents and how he got the scar."

"Very well, we can get the papers sorted today to make it official, and gather baby supplies while we are out. You won't regret this Oli; you will make a wonderful parent."

"Let's hope so. I had best phone Tanner and tell him a family emergency has come up and he needs to fill in as Head for a few weeks."

She passed Harry over to Minerva, so she could make her phone call. Minerva watched her walk to her bedroom, before turning to Harry.

"You don't know how lucky you are little one; Olivia's going to take good care of you."

He let out another laugh, as if to indicate that he knew what she was saying.

Olivia re-entered the living room half an hour later, rubbing her head after trying to convince Tanner that she didn't need anything and that she would manage.

"Well that's that sorted, now we just have to figure out how we are getting to the ministry of magic, we can't exactly apparate with a baby."

Minerva stood up, with Harry and turned to look at her sister who was now dressed in one of her cream suits.

"How do you think I got here?"

"You mean to tell me, you apparated here with Harry. For Christ sake Minerva anything could have happened,"

"I'm a trained witch; I think I can apparate myself and a baby without causing harm."

"I don't care, we are not apparating."

Minerva closed her eyes and counted to ten, she was starting to regret this decision, as it seemed to have opened Olivia's mothering instincts.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We'll take the bus, then walk, which means you are going to have to change." She looked towards her emerald green robes and hat.

"Fine, you had best take Harry then, wouldn't want to drop him."

Olivia took Harry into her arms, while giving Minerva a cold look. He let out a yawn as his eyes slowly started to close.

"Looks like someone is sleepy" She held him to her chest so his head could rest on her shoulder, while she gently started to rub his back in soothing movements.

"Does this meet your approval?" she ran her hand down her body to indicate her change in clothes.

"Yes, now you don't stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well thank you for that wondrous compliment."

Olivia ignored her "We need a pram too, will make our lives easier."

Minerva took one of Olivia's dining chairs and transformed it into a pram as her sister wanted.

"Anything else you want to command me to do, or is that everything?"

"That will do for now, and less of the cheek. It was your idea in the first place, so deal with it."

Walking over, she placed Harry in the pram, strapping him in.

"Come on then, let's get this over with."

The journey to the Ministry of Magic went without any mishaps, for which Olivia was thankful.

They both stopped at a red telephone box. "How do you suppose we all fit in there with a pram? Now do you see why it would have been easier to apparate?

"That's why they invented shrinking charms, ten points from Gryffindor for stupidity."

Minerva was seething. One because Olivia was being her insufferable bossy self and two, she never even thought about using the charm. Olivia removed Harry from the confines of the pram, and gave a nod of her head to Minerva to shrink it.

Silently mumbling to herself about bossy sisters, she looked around to make sure no one was about. Seeing no one, she cast the spell and picked up the now miniature pram.

Entering the phone booth, Minerva picked up the receiver and dialled 62442. It was a few moments before there was an answer.

"Please state your name and order of business."

"Minerva McGonagall, Olivia Mansfield, Harry Potter, adoption."

Three badges slid out from the coin dispenser, which read their name and business, before the voice spoke again.

"Please present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is at the far end of the Atrium."

Minerva placed the receiver back and the booth started to descend. Once the booth had reached ground level, the three of them exited and where now in very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. Above them, the peacock-blue ceiling had gleaming symbols that were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. On each side of the Atrium, there were many gilded fireplaces, with wizards and witches arriving on either side.

They slowly started to make there way to the end of the atrium to register their wands and then made their way over to the lift that would take them to level two to Amelia Bones' office.

"Let's hope we can get this over with as quickly as possible, I don't want to have to stay here longer than necessary. Its bad enough I have to deal with muggle government officials on a daily basis, never mind magical ones."

Olivia had nothing against the ministry itself, just the way the minister decided to run it. She never understood why they let a man like Fudge have the position; the man was clearly incompetent on how to deal with matters, having to ask other people to tell him what to do.

"Amelia will be able to help us Olivia and she will keep everything that happens today between the three of us. We can trust her."

"I know we can, there are just some officials here that I don't."

The lift stopped and the three of them left the lift, and walked along the corridor until they reached Amelia's office.

Minerva gave her door a knock and waited before the voice told her to enter. She opened the door and saw the woman in question behind the desk, desk covered in paperwork.

"Minerva, it's good to see you. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need your help on a private matter."

"Who's we?"

"She means us, and I would prefer it if this doesn't leave this room." Olivia stepped forward, still holding the sleeping baby in her arms.

Amelia stood up cast a privacy charm. She walked round her desk until she was in front of the two women and baby.

"What's the matter that needs dealing with?"

"We need to adopt a baby, and we need the papers officialised today."

Whatever Amelia was thinking it was certainly not that.

"And who is this baby?"

"Harry Potter."

Amelia's eyes widened, she had heard the news this morning that Voldemort, was destroyed by the little boy, but she never thought that he would be in her office, with the two women.

"I see; you had both best take a seat so we can discuss this. I will need an account on how you acquired Harry, and who you intend to be the adoptive parents or parent to be."

Once seated, Amelia got some parchment and a quill ready to write what they were about to tell her.

"So, what happened after young Harry here was found?"

Minerva told her everything that had transpired in the past few hours, detailing how Albus had him brought to his aunts and uncles, and left him on the doorstep with a letter. Amelia paused griping the quill a bit tighter, when told this piece of information.

"I see; if this wasn't a private matter I would be writing a letter to Dumbledore at this given time."

Olivia could feel her lips turning into a smirk; this may be easier than she thought.

"Then what happened?"

Minerva continued telling her how she went to Olivia's apartment and that she agreed to look after Harry."

"I wouldn't condone taking a baby from a doorstep, but giving the circumstances it was the right choice to make. I just have to ask Olivia a few routine questions about her job and what her lifestyle is like."

Olivia looked to Minerva who gave her a small nod. Olivia sighed "Very well. Let's get this over with."

"What is your current employment status?"

"I'm the head of the Secret Intelligence Service also known as MI6."

Amelia paused and she looked up "You're the head of MI6, how are you going to find the time to look after a baby?"

"I have arranged to take a leave of absence for a few weeks till myself and Minerva can arrange a sitter to watch Harry while I'm at work. I can get my Chief of Staff to fill in for me should there be any emergencies, I will shorten my hours and do some work at home when Harry is a sleep."

Amelia seemed to accept this and wrote it down on the parchment. "So we can safely say you have more than a stable income."

"Yes, it is safe to say that I can easily provide for us both, and before you ask what my lifestyle is like it's safe to say with my job that I hardly have a social life, so spending time with Harry is not a problem. I have a few holidays due to me that I haven't taken, having decided to spend them at the office, but know I have a reason to take them."

Olivia took one of his little hands in hers and ran soothing circles with the pad of her thumb.

Amelia gave a small smile and looked at the baby in her arms.

"I can see already how much you care for him, and I have no problem with allowing you to adopt him."

She flicked her wand to summon the necessary paperwork. "We just need two other names of who you would like to obtain guardianship of Harry should anything happen to you."

"Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore., even though I think he is a senile old fool, he and Minerva would be the best people for the job."

Amelia wrote their names down on the document.

"There is also the choice of blood adoption, which would make him yours indefinitely."

Olivia looked down at Harry. "I think I will wait till Harry is old enough to make that choice for himself."

"I think that is a very wise decision. Now for the name, what would you like his adopted name to be?"

"I'll keep the name his parents gave him, but change the Potter to Mansfield. That way no one will suspect who he is, until he is ready to know."

Minerva looked on, she was proud of what her sister was doing, Harry would be good for her and she him. Olivia caught her sister's eyes and gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Right, I just need your signature to make it official, as well as Minerva's as a witness."

Olivia nodded, "Could someone hold Harry for a few moments."

Amelia reached out her arms for him, to which Olivia transferred him over and signed her name on the parchment.

"Is that scar where Voldemort tried to kill him?" Amelia asked curiosity in her voice.

Olivia passed the quill over to Minerva and Amelia passed Harry back over to her.

"Yes."

Minerva handed the document and quill back to Amelia, who then duplicated it, gave a copy to Olivia, and sent the other version to be filed.

"Congratulations you are now the guardian of one Harry James Mansfield."

Olivia looked to Amelia a look of gratitude on her face. "Thank you."

Amelia gave a nod, "Is that everything ladies?"

The both nodded and stood up, making their way over to the door. Amelia removed the privacy charm.

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

They both turned to look back at her and gave a smile and nod of thanks, before exiting.

They left the ministry of magic, and Minerva resized the pram back to its original size.

"I think it's time we got some clothes and other essentials for little Harry here."

"Since when do you like shopping Minerva, you never used too."

"That was before I could buy my little nephew here some toys."

Olivia let out a sigh, she had a feeling this shopping trip was going to be a nightmare.


End file.
